Chiaki Kurihara
Chiaki Kurihara (チアキ・クリハラ, Chiaki Kurihara) is a close friend of Marika Kato and the daughter of the pirate ship Barbaroosa's captain, Kenjo Kurihara. Appearance Light Novel In the novels, Chiaki has blue eyes and long, dark blue hair which extends down past her shoulders. She also wears glasses with an oval lens. She wears a dark blue and burgundy school uniform with gold highlights, a white shirt and a pink bow. An emblem is located on the upper left chest and left shoulder. Anime In the anime, Chiaki has brown eyes and black hair in a , with a frontal fringe around eyebrow level, short straight side-locks extending to cheek level and the remainder flowing straight behind her below shoulder level. She wears rectangular glasses with a low pink frame. Chiaki is mostly seen wearing a black school uniform with a green tie, complemented by a white collar and an emblem on the left shoulder. When on duty aboard the Barbaroosa, Chiaki wears the standard Barbaroosa uniform without the cap and mask. Later in the series, Chiaki is asked by Marika to pretend to be her while Marika is on leave during her search for the golden ghost ship. Chiaki acquires a replica of Marika's captain's uniform so that Chiaki may assume Marika's identity. During the events of Abyss of Hyperspace, while captaining the Odette II, Chiaki wears a version with a blue tricorne and cape with the Barbaroosa's emblem on it Mouretsu Pirates: Abyss of Hyperspace. During the Hakuoh Pirates Arc, Chiaki wears the outfit of a Shinto priestess or in order to assist with the pacification of Junigh Coolph's revolutionary party. Manga Chiaki's web-manga design is a mix of her novel and anime designs. She has blue eyes, long dark hair with a purple hairclip, and oval glasses. She usually wears a black school uniform with a white collar. Personality & Character Chiaki is usually calm and serious, though her composure can slip whenever she is angry, embarassed or faced with a parfait. She cares for Marika and her friends, but doesn't like admitting it, responding with either cold denial or irritation (a trait associated with the " " archetype). She very much enjoys parfaits and doesn't like it when people call her "Chiaki-chan" (though this becomes less pronounced over time). As a pirate, Chiaki tends to keep within the lines set for her and is reluctant to exceed the boundaries implemented by the Letter of Marque, showing that she is an incredibly responsible person. She has a precise and direct nature that allows her to be effective in any and all situations, especially when no one else is suited for the job. Skills & Abilities Having been living as a pirate for a considerable amount of time, Chiaki has been trained in the use of firearms Sailing 01Sailing 18 and shows that she is also a skilled pilot, having won the 19th Nebula Cup dinghy racing competitionSailing 21. She is intelligent and quick to work out the possible consequences of the actions of people around her, and never fails to point out the faults of anyone she comes across. During her time with Marika and the Yacht Club, Chiaki gains experience at operating certain systems aboard the Odette II and acquires knowledge of how to operate some systems aboard the Bentenmaru. Relationships Marika Kato Initially, Chiaki was cautious of Marika, since she was in the middle of gauging Marika's abilities as captain. After witnessing the surface of Marika's leadership skills during the events involving the Odette II, the Lightning 11, and the Yacht Club, Chiaki begins to develop a fondness for Marika that she more often than not does not like to admit. For a brief time, Chiaki and Marika trained together, allowing the two to strengthen their friendship. At that point in time, Marika was already very fond of Chiaki and had begun to treat her with familiarity, much to Chiaki's annoyance. Chiaki's friendship with Marika continues to grow throughout the series, but Chiaki continues to feel uncomfortable whenever Marika addresses her as 'Chiaki-chan'. Kenjo Kurihara Chiaki addresses her father as oyaji (親父, father, old man, boss). They generally get along well though Chiaki is often annoyed when Kenjo does something to embarass her Sailing 24Sailing 25. Hakuoh Academy Yacht Club Having worked with the members many times, Chiaki is already considered a member the Yacht Club, despite her demeanor. All the other members of the Yacht Club are quite fond of Chiaki, and most of them refer to her as 'Chiaki-chan', much to her displeasure. Mami Endo Chiaki and Mami formed an unexpected friendship after they ended up having a conversation regarding Marika. Prior to their newfound friendship, Chiaki would seldom visit the Lamp House and Mami would treat her to one of their chocolate parfaits in return. Mami also addresses Chiaki as 'Chiaki-chan'. References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Pirates Category:Students